Transformers Do ALS' Ice Bucket Challenge!
by Tigressa101
Summary: In honor of the ALS who are trying to raise money for a good cause, I made the Transformers contribute despite the fact that they don't have human money (nor do I because I'm broke).


Several giant pails of ice and water were lined along the ship's front fin as troopers brought them from the cargo hold. Bulkhead and Wheeljack checked on the pails to make sure the ice wasn't melted. They grinned evilly as the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons came out and grabbed two buckets each.

Wheeljack nodded to Miko who set up a majority of the cameras and even gave some of the Vehicons one for close ups. As she prepared the ground cameras, Jack got into position in front of the main one and awaited her signal. When the red light came on, Jack smiled.

"Alright, to those of you who nominated the Cybertronians for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, I am glad to say they have accepted and will take turns soaking one other. We've decided to have three at a time go up and get drenched and as always, they'll nominate someone either from Earth or Cybertron. Without further ado, let the Ice Challenge commence!"

His camera immediately moved to where it faced the first three contestants as well two Vehicons'. The three runners up were Optimus, Ratchet, and Arcee whose pail holders were Ultra Magnus, Knockout, and Megatron.

All three were nervous as ever with Arcee laughing and shaking her head, almost as if she could already feel the cold water dripping on her.

Jack stayed behind Miko's camera but shouted, "One, two, three, GO!"

Immediately, all three stood shocked as the water tumbled down their frames with ice cubes following relentlessly. Optimus had his mouth wide open with a hinted smile as he remained still. Ratchet nearly jumped from the coldness and sprinted away after, only to return in a half-jog to try and warm himself up; what surprised most was the fact he also had a large grin on his face. Arcee was jumping up and down, desperately trying to shake off the water while Megatron laughed his aft off.

Optimus finally started his call-out, "I nominate the human actor, Peter Cullen, and my mentor, Sentinel Prime, to take this challenge! And I want to be there when you do it, Sentinel!"

Ratchet went next, "I nominate Perceptor and Alpha Trion! Oh Primus, it's so cold!"

Arcee chuckled as she named hers, "I nominate my sisters, Elita One and Chromia, to do this freezing Challenge!" She gave one last enthusiastic shout before continuing to dry herself off.

The entire crew went into hysterical laughter as the first three contestants were removed and three more took their place. Up now were Bumblebee, Knockout, and Smokescreen who were still trying to stop snickering at the former contestants. Behind them, Starscream, Wheeljack, and Soundwave had their buckets ready.

Like the first row, all three felt the ice slide off their frames and Bumblebee couldn't contain another giggle as one of the ice pieces went in between his armor. Knockout did something similar to Arcee and jumped frantically in a circle. Smokescreen dropped to the ground and rolled around to try and create heat friction between him and the grass.

After feeling the runaway ice cube finally melt, Bumblebee began naming his candidates, "Ah jeez! Okay, I nominate Blurr and my brother, Wasp, to take this Challenge. You two are going to do it whether you like it or not! I did it, and so will you!"

Knockout shook off the cold feeling the best he could before proceeding with the names, "I nominate Tracks, Swindle, and Motormaster! Swindle, I hope you realize I'm calling you out because you owe me for the incident in Crystal City!"

Smokescreen had his back covered in grass stains which earned him extra hollers but ignored them to shout his contenders, "I nominate my favorite human singer, Clay Aiken, and…I'll have to call out Sideswipe and Sunstreaker because you two were assholes to me!"

With that, the second row moved off camera for a second before returning with pails for the next dumpers and next three unfortunate victims. Shockwave, Breakdown, and Dreadwing stood before the cameras with Ratchet, Optimus, and Bulkhead behind them.

As Jack gave the signal once again, the buckets let loose their contents and the new three entrants felt their cold sting. Shockwave instantly walked it off with one shake while Breakdown had to open his chest plates to get the remaining water out of his circuits. He almost laughed as he turned to Dreadwing who was rubbing his face with the ice and had a smirk upon his face plates.

"I nominate Blitzwing and Lugnut to do this logical Challenge!" Shockwave commented before heading back to where Ratchet was sitting.

Breakdown wiped his hands off before naming his own applicants, "I nominate the Dinobots because I want to see you guys do this!"

Dreadwing gave another chuckle, "I…ahem, sorry…I would like to nominate the Jettwins and my cousin, ThunderBlast! Sorry, my dear, but you need it."

Miko gave two thumbs up as the fourth row took their places. In the next column, Ultra Magnus, Megatron, and Soundwave awaited their dowsing while Dreadwing, Arcee, and Shockwave also gained their positions as the dowsers.

Optimus this time gave the order, "Ready and GO!"

Ultra Magnus shivered as it splashed down his spine, but he wasn't the only one who flinched. Megatron was surprised that Arcee leaped onto his shoulder to deliver the ice water and when it came crashing down, he failed to keep in a shout, "Oh Primus! Oh that's cold! Hahaha!" As always Soundwave didn't say anything, but he did give out a strange sound effect of shock which was audible.

"Okay," Ultra Magnus began, "I nominate…oh damn…I dare my police companions, Barricade and Prowl, to do the Ice Challenge together!"

Megatron couldn't stop cackling, but when he did, he named his candidates fast before he started laughing again, "Alright, I nominate the awesome human actor, Frank Welker, along with Cyclonus and Lockdown!"

Soundwave showed the pictures of Omega Supreme, Devastator, and Spittor.

All three mechs instantly shook like dogs while Megatron tackled Arcee and carried her away from the splash zone. The last row consisting of Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Starscream replaced them while Breakdown, Bumblebee, and ST-3V3 were the newest pail holders.

Immediately as Ratchet gave the green, the last buckets' contents spilled over the mechs, and Bulkhead screamed a little about the temperature of the water. Wheeljack spit some of the clear substance out for it had entered his grinning mouth and Starscream flapped his wings at ST-3V3 hoping the water would spray back in his face.

Bulkhead brushed off the cold feeling and proceeded to name his contenders, "I nominate Strika and Warpath to do this Challenge!"

Wheeljack continued smirking widely, "I nominate my old friend Seaspray and my tutor, Yoketron!"

Starscream got the remaining drops of water out of his system before concluding the challenge, "And lastly, I nominate the remainder of my Trine as well as my other brothers and my sister, Slipstream!"

Finally, Jack went back into the spotlight and ended the video with a short speech, "Well, they did it and some of them are actually using the rest of the unused pails to get each other. Although only a few humans were called out, we hope you do this for the Ice Challenge's wonderful cause and donate at www dot "alsa" dot org where you can help people in need.

Also, if there are other things you want the Cybertronians to do, just leave a comment below and we'll look it over. Plus, subscribe and like this video as well as the others we've made. Thank you and see you next time."

Miko stopped the camera and the red light vanished. She winked at Jack who kept his grin wide and looked back to see the Transformers having an ice cold water fight. He couldn't wait for the next challenge.


End file.
